Escape the castle
by Greengamer626
Summary: This is about a letter sent from W. Who is this? And what does she/he want from us? Wait, a new castle! Just one week to live and it's all mine. Wait. To LIVE!
1. A letter from W

**This is another story that I had in mind. I wanted to make like a thrill/horror mansion were people die one by one. But one. So enjoy and tell me what you think.**

 **Also I don't know if I should put sex scenes? Tell me. Ok enjoy.**

It was a normal day for the bowser and the koopalings. Bowser is coming up with great plans, while Mario and peach go on vacation. Everyone had a normal time in their normal schedule and their normal rooms. But what is not normal is that there was a(n) latter in the mail box and one of bowser minions saw it and took it to bowser.

"Sir, you have a letter" said the koopa. "What I don't get letters. Hmm maybe it's the bills I have to pay" said bowser. He opened up the letter and it had a red piece of paper that said **"Dear** K **ing Bowser, we had** I **nvited you to come over to this** L **ocation and live in this cast** L **e for one week. We do ask that you bring your koopalings and get them to be in fancy clothes. We will see you there.**

 **By W"**

"Well this is the best news I had ever seen. Oh what should I name my new castle? Maybe Monster Castle. Mahahahah". "Umm sir if I may add, this sounds like a trap sir" said koopa.

"What how"?

"Well if you translate the non-bold words, it says 'KILL' sir" said the koopa. "Hmm, well maybe they made a mistake. Anyway thanks koopa. I'm going to tell the koopalings this" said bowser. "Ok sir".

"Oh koopalings"! All the koopalings came out of the rooms and came to the living room. But Wendy was wearing and wig. "Kutie cakes, why are you wearing a wig"? "I didn't put it on! Someone glued it on my head" Wendy said angrily. "Oh just wash off the glue. Anyway, I got a letter that tells me that I got a new castle"!

"Wow that is so cool king dad" said Larry. "When is it done"?

"It's already done but we have to live in it for a week" said bowser. "Really? Why is that?" said ludwig. "I don't know but it seems easy enough, right"? "Yay!" Shouted Lemmy. "Great, so here is what is going to happen. Everyone is going to shower and get there fancy clothes that we have in the back of our closet and wear that for the new castle. Got it"?

"Yes king dad" said everyone.

"Good! Both Ludwig and Larry take a shower together and after them Lemmy and Iggy take a shower together and then Roy,Morton, and Wendy will go separate" said bowser. "What!!! But king dad, why do I have to take a shower with Ludwig? And why does Roy, Morton, and Wendy get to go separate"?

"Because it's will be faster, and both Roy and Morton can't fit in there together. And they can never be clean. Plus, Wendy needs her privacy. You and Ludwig can both be in there. Just like Iggy and Lemmy, they don't have a problem with it because they are brothers. And you should think that too." Bowser explained. "I still don't like it. But I will give it a shot" said Larry. "Hmm...,yeah ok" said Ludwig. "Good. Now let's get to it" said bowser. Everyone started walking to their rooms and got the clothes from the back and set it out on the bed.

 **Iggy's and Lemmy's room.**

"Alright, I'm all set up. How about you Iggy"? Iggy settled the fancy clothes on his bed. Lemmy did the same. "Yup. Let's go" said Iggy. Both Lemmy and Iggy headed for the bath room. But they heard a noise on there way there. "Hmm, what was that Iggy"?

"I don't know Lemmy. Let's see" said Iggy. They both started walking slowly to the bathroom but once they reached there. The noise was still there. "It's coming from Larry's room" thought Lemmy. "What is he doing"?

"Let's go see" said Lemmy. Iggy knocked at his door. "* _Knock,knock*_ hey! Larry what are you doing in there"?, said Iggy. "What!! don't come in" said Larry. "Larry are you ok in there?" said Lemmy. "What! Lemmy too? Don't come in" said Larry. "Come on Larry. What is happening?" Said Iggy. "Ok..ok fine, come in Iggy" said Larry. Iggy opened the door and found Larry on the ground with boxes everywhere. "Larry! What happened?" Shouted Iggy. "Well, I was about to get my clothes, but all the boxes just fell down on me and now I have to pick all of this up" said Larry. "Oh Larry, we will help you" said Lemmy. "You well?" Said Larry. "Sure. That is was brothers do" said Iggy. "Thanks guys" said Larry. The boys picked up all the boxes and placed them in the closet nicely.

"Hey, what is in these boxes anyway?" Said Lemmy. "Probably some old toys and games that I don't play anymore" said Larry. "Oh, ok" said Lemmy. All the boxes was of the floor and in the closet. All except one. "Hey, we forgot one" said Lemmy picking up the box. "No! Don't touch that one!" Shouted Larry. Lemmy dropped the box accidentally, and opening the box. "What the-". There were sex toys in the box. "Wha-what the hell Larry!" Shouted Iggy. "Look, I'm sorry. Please don't tell king dad or anyone else" begged Larry. "Hmm, I don't know Larry. That is a lot of dildos and Wait...is that a bottle of lube?!" Questioned Iggy. "Ok fine, I use these toys" said Larry feeling ashamed. "Why?" Said Iggy. "Because…because…". Larry didn't want to say why. "Because I'm gay"!

"What"!

"Yes, I'm gay. That is the reason" said Larry. "Larry I don't care that you're gay" said Lemmy. "You don't" questioned Larry. "Of course. We still love you. You're our bro. We respect you and others" said Iggy. "Thank you both. For not freaking out" said Larry. "No problem", "yeah, no problem Larry" Iggy and Lemmy said. "Hey, we got to take a shower now" said Iggy. "Oh, alright. But don't tell anyone else. Ok?!" Said Larry. "Gotta" said Iggy. Both Iggy and Lemmy left the room and headed back to the bathroom.

They went in and Iggy turned on the water. While they were waiting for the water to be warm. They started stripping out. "Umm, hey Iggy" "yeah"? "Why is your dick longer then mine"? Iggy blushed. "Umm…well, Lemmy that is because I am tall. And since I am tall everything in my body gets bigger and longer" said Iggy. "Oh, then why hasn't mine grown" said Lemmy. "That is because, you are small and everything in your body is small..but cute" said Iggy. "Aww, thanks". The water was warm and both Iggy and Lemmy went in.

 **10 minutes later.**

Lemmy and Iggy finished showering and both dryed up and headed to their rooms to get change.

Ludwig grabbed the box that was way behind all his old inventions from fighting Mario. "Hey, it's my old wand". Ludwig found his wand from when he had crazy hair. Ludwig was all ready to take a shower but Larry didn't come in the room like he always does. "Where is Larry"? Ludwig headed towards Larry's room and saw him putting something under his bed. "Umm hey, Larry". When Larry heard Ludwig, he hit his head on the bed. "Ouch! Hi ludwig". "You ready"? "Yup let's go" said Larry. "You're not going to bring any of your dildos"? Said Ludwig. "Nah, I don't feel like it" said Larry. "Not even the rainbow one"? "Nope, sorry Ludwig" said Larry. "Damn. Well I guess it's cleaning day" said Ludwig. "Oh, Ludwig".

They both made it to the bathroom. Ludwig turned on the water and while they were waiting they started stripping their shells and clothes off. "Still have that good dick"? "Yup, and you still have that small dick"? Said Ludwig. "Hey, it's not small! It's just cold" said Larry. "Whatever Larry" said Ludwig.

After everyone's shower. Bowser asked all the koopaling, "are we ready to go?" said bowser. "Yes, king dad" said everyone. "Alright let's go" said bowser. Everyone came to the car and all ready to go. "Alright, everyone settled in their seats?" "Yes" said everyone. "Ok let's go"!

 **That is it for this chapter. In the next chapter there will be murder. Ok tell me how you think about this new story. And remember it's rated M for a reason.**


	2. Meet the family

**Alright, we are back to this story. Again, this story is by "escape the night" that show inspired me to make this story. So enjoy season one of this killing story.**

 **Bowser had made his way to the big castle. "Alright is everyone ready?", said bowser. "Yeah", said everyone. "Alright let's go", bowser opened the door and the koopalings got out and went inside.**

 **Ludwig: since this is a old time themed event for the weekend. I decided to be "the professor" I am smart and I help with my brothers and sister a lot. So this suits me.**

 **\--Lemmy: I've decided to be "the gambler". Everytime i play a game of cards or betting on numbers. The cuteness that I have makes me lucky. Or that I cheat. Hehe**

 **Roy: I am obviously "the mobster". I am the boss of whoever I hire. If I make a deal of someone and they break it, I break them. Then I steal from them and kill them. Mahhhh.**

 **Iggy: I'm the...hehe..."the heiress". If I want to be king, I want to rule his place as mine. Hehe**

 **Wendy: I am "the hustler". If I want something that is not mine. It's mine! And I need this castle, or else I won't have room for my stuff. Plus, I hate this god damn family and would kick them out.**

 **Morton: I'm "the fixer". I already have a Company that builds. And I'm already dressed up and ready for this house.**

 **Larry: i am obviously "the big game hunter". If I could hunt the Mario bros as animals and kidnap the princess as bait. Then I could hunt and kill the animals In here.**

 **Bowser jr: I'm a "journalist". If I can make art. I can make a discovery around the place. And claim my discovery.**

 **Bowser: I'm gonna be "the savant". I'm the boss around here. I'm gonna sell the old castle and get this one. Mario would be so confused where peach is.**

 **Everyone walked inside. "Oh wow. This looks so cool", said Larry. "Oh boy, this is a big castle" said bowser. Bowser gets up some stairs and stands up and saids "my lovely koopalings. Welcome to our soon to be our...new castle". "Yayyyyy", said everyone. "Hello, everyone", said a boom boom. "Oh are you the person that send the invitation to us?", said Ludwig. "Why, yes I am" said boom boom. "I'm also your butler". "Well, that's great. Now where is the deed?", said bowser. "Sorry sir, but you must stay here for a week or at lease until midnight for you to get the deed", said the butler. "Why until midnight? Why not now?, said bowser. "Well, don't you wanna see the rest of the castle?", said the butler. "Well, Yeah I do. W-what time is it right now?", said bowser. "It is 5 PM sir", said the butler. "Oh alright", said bowser. "Everyone, dinner well be serve soon", said the butler. "Great thanks", said bowser. The butler exits the room. "I don't like that guy. I mean why would we stay here for only unil midnight? Why even bother packing?", said bowser. "Well king dad, its only until midnight. Not to worry about it. It's not like we are gonna die or something.", said Ludwig. "You're right ludwig. Just until midnight then it would be all over.", said bowser. _*ding, ding*_ "dinner is ready", said the butler. "Great, let's go", said bowser. **

"Hey, _psst_ Lemmy", called Iggy. "Yeah Iggy?", said Lemmy.

"Wanna check out the rest of the castle with me?"

"But we have to eat and I'm hungry"

"Oh come on. It would be fun", Iggy smiles

"Well,...alright"

"Great! Let's go"

Both Iggy and Lemmy sneaked out of the group and went up stairs. Everyone else sat down next to each other. "Dinner is coming", said boom boom. "Oh I'm so hungry", said Roy. "You're always hungry Roy", said Larry. "Hey, shut up Larry! Or else I will kill you", said Roy. "What? I didn't do anything wrong. And I didn't break any deals with you; or even made a deal with you", said Larry. "Still. I will", threatened Roy. "Alright big baby whatever", said Larry. Everyone laughed.

Iggy and Lemmy looked up stairs and found a hallway full of rooms. "Damn, this place is so bi-". Lemmy was cut off when Iggy started making out with Lemmy. He stops for a second to say "finally we are alone". "Oh, I'm sorry that you were waiting", said Lemmy. "It's fine. Now we can have fun", said Iggy. "Please go gental this time", said Lemmy. "Sure bro", said Iggy. They started making out again and Lemmy started unbuttoning iggy's shirt and Iggy unbottoning lemmy's pants but something stopped them when they heard a noise in a room. "W-what is that?", said Lemmy. "I don't know. Let me check" said Iggy. "NO DONT. I don't want you to leave", said Lemmy. "Don't worry, I'm just heading for the end of the hallway", said Iggy. "Ok, be careful please", said Lemmy. "I will don't worry", said Iggy. Iggy headed toward the end of the hallway then he spotted something on the right. "Oh what's that?", said Iggy. "What is it?", said Lemmy now can't see Iggy. "Hmm, I don't know", said Iggy. "I think it's a * _creek*_ oh...hello...who are you?", said Iggy. "Who is that Iggy?", said Lemmy. "Iggy"? Iggy stated running toward Lemmy. "RUN!", shouted Iggy. A maid come out with a chainsaw ran straight at them. "Ahhhhhh!", shouted both Iggy and Lemmy. They both ran down stairs and in the dinning room where they sat down. "Who the fuck was that?!", said Lemmy with a fast heartbeat. "I don't know but she just came out of a room and started a chainsaw and started chasing me", said Iggy with his heart also running. The others didn't notice they were gone. "Hey Iggy, what happened to your shirt?", said Wendy. "Oh I...must of forgot to button it", said Iggy. "And Lemmy, why isn't your pants buttoned?", said Larry next to Lemmy. "Oh must of forgotten to button it too when I was in the bathroom", said Lemmy. "Alright well, where is the food?!" Shouted bowser. "Right here, sir" said a woman maid with a tray. "Ahh"! Both Iggy and Lemmy jumped when they saw her. She was the one chasing them. _*whisper* "what the hell is she doing here?!" Said Iggy. "I don't know. Maybe she is the maid?", said Lemmy. "She tried to kill us Lemmy!" Said Iggy alittle louder. "Yeah you're right. Something is fishy", said Lemmy. "Yeah. Stay on your tail", said Iggy. "Got it" said Lemmy._

The maid puts the trey down and puts her hand on the handle. "Let the night begin", she said. And everything went black.

"What the hell?"

"What is going on here?!"

"Daddy, I'm scared"

"Ok guys, calm down. It's probably the powder shortage", said bowser. _*bang!*_ a loud gun shot was heard. _*clank*_

"Wha, what is going on?"

"Someone please turn on the lights"!

The lights turn on and a shocking thing happened. "Ahhhhhhh"! "Oh...my...god"! "What the fuck"!!! "W-wha-what happened"! "Oh my god kind dad"! Bowser was shot in the head by a gun. "Oh my god. How did this happened"? "I'm getting out of here"! Everyone ran to the front door as bowser's body gets dragged by the butler. As they opened the door they couldn't find there car. They were stuck in the castle. "What is happening? Where is the car?!" Said Wendy. "Every get back inside" said the butler. "You!!!", said Ludwig. Roy grabs boom boom on the shirt and said "what did you do to our Pa? And what happened to our car?" Said, Roy. "The night has started" said, boom boom. "What do you mean?" Said Ludwig. "Didn't you read the invitation? It saids that you have to survive a week in this castle to get the deed. But we have changed that to midnight. So before midnight you have to try to escape" said the butler. "How are we gonna escape?!" Said Larry. "You have to find and kill the person doing this to you" said, boom boom. "Who is it?" Said Roy. "It's someone in the castle with us" said the butler. Something on the table in the living room opened. Larry spots it. "Looks!" Said Larry. "It's a clue" said Lemmy. "What kind of game is this?!" Said Roy. "A game to ESCAPE THE NIGHT".

 **That was the end of this chapter. Sorry that this was late but I am now in high school and I have homework that I have to do. And I'll try to make more. And if you didn't know, my other FanFiction "sibling love" ended and is now abandoned. And if you wanna read that, go ahead. That's all I have to say. Until next time. Bye!!**

 **~GG**


	3. The Ungodly Machine

**Hello, it's Greengamer. It's time for another chapter. I really enjoy this and some of this death battle aren't gonna be in from like the show "Escape the Night" some will and some won't. Alright, it's time and please don't forget to comment down who would you like to die next. Or else I would have to choose. Ok, I hope you like get. See you later!!!**

 ** _Previously of Escape The Castle_**

Bowser gets a letter that he got a new castle. So, He got his koopa kids ready to got and they all were amazed of how great the whole thing is but then, once Iggy and Lemmy head up stairs to mess around a bit and once it got all wild. Iggy heard a noise and then a maid with a chain saw ran to them and gladly they both safely got away from her. At dinner time, Bowser and the other koopalings sat down and once the food was about to arrive. The whole place went dark and there was a gun shoot and once the lights went on, Bowser had a clean blow on the head and was dead. Then, present day.

 **Months before the guests arrives.**

A scientist was studying a new monster. Once the machine is ready. The scientists grabs the male and female science experiments. He numbed them both and then gased them into making a monster. The lad is in the basement and the 1 out of the 4 totems are in there and the only way to get it is by doing the same but with different people.

 ** _Present Day._**

Larry quickly grads the note and reads. " **To find a way to save you skin. Use the board and find a way to win before the clock lands to bed** ". "Hmm..,bed? What does that mean?" Question Larry. "It sounds like he have to get out of here before midnight" said Ludwig. "Ok so, they said that there is a board that can tell us what to do next. So, what board can help us?" Questioned Roy. Everyone looked around and Wendy started to head off into the library and found the out oh Ouija board. "HEY GUYS! I think this will help!" Shouted Wendy. Everyone headed toward the library. "Nice Wendy!" Said Ludwig. "Oh god that is so not my thing" said Wendy creeped out. "I-it's ok Wendy. It's not real" said Morton trying to confort.

Ludwig head up to the board but then, the maid came and brought a box. "Oh Hell No. Get this weird ass hoe out of my house!" Shouted Wendy. "Wendy! First, That's was very rude and second, it's our house" Ludwig corrected. "Oh yeah, Oooooouuuurrrr home" Wendy said sarcastically. "Whatever" said Ludwig. The maid lifted the box and inside was a hand with tattoos on it. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shouted Everyone. "Oh my god! What the actual fuck is that and who's hand is it?" Said Larry. "I don't know but that tattoo sign must be coded to something" said Ludwig. "How do you know?" Questioned Wendy. "I've studied the art of codes and I think I remember that demon code" said Ludwig. But, before anyone could say anything else, the Ouija board started to glow letters. "WOW! Look guys" pointed Lemmy. Everyone looked at the board and out loud said what it glowed. " **B.O.O.K.S"**. "Books? Hmm...well we are in the library right now" said Larry. "Oh-oh everyone look for that simple on the hand on he books" Ordered Iggy. "Oh good one Iggy" said Ludwig. Everyone started checking the library and the living room. Roy, Ludwig, and Wendy found a book with the simples in the library. But Lemmy and Larry found a book with that simple in the living room. Iggy can't seem to find the other one. "Hey Iggy, did you find that damn book yet?!" Shouted Wendy. "No, not yet" said Iggy sadly. "Well, hurry up. We really don't have all night!" Shouted Wendy. Then Iggy realized that it's not in the living room but then once he was about to give up. He found the other book in the grand clock. "I found it!!" Shouted Iggy. "Great now bring it here" Said Ludwig. "He than used his knowledge to try to connect the books to form a pattern. And once he did. He turned some buttons and the lights on the box turned on. The little cover opened and some thing was writing on it. " **My creature needs to be charged. Two will come to the basement and two will help. One will get out or both will die and make my creator. Pick two and let them choose two.** "

"It looks like that we are going to the basement and one of us is gonna die like how master dad did" explained Ludwig. "Oh god. I hate the basement" said Wendy. "So, who is it gonna be?" Questioned Roy. Everyone looked at each other. The butler comes in. "There is a way. To vote. Here is how. You guys will pick any name and give it to me. Then I will randomly pick one and then that will be the death player." Said the butler expaining. "Soo, we have to go against each other?" Said Lemmy worried. "No, no Lemmy I...we, will never do that to each other. Unless, they are selfish and don't care for one another" said Iggy to Lemmy. Everyone was separate. Wendy was to herself, Iggy and Lemmy are talking, And so are ludwig and Larry. Roy and Morton are also see who should go die. "Ok, everyone please pick a name" said the butler. Wendy went first. Then Roy, then Morton, the. Iggy, then Lemmy, then ludwig, then Larry. The butler shook the notes and opened one up. "...Lidwig" said the butler. Everyone gasp and Ludwig was shocked but also mad. The butler but he hand on another note "...Morton" said the boom boom. Everyone gasp and Morton suddenly knew it was coming and closed his eyes. "Both please choose which person to help you" said BoomBoom. "Hmm...I choose...Iggy" said Ludwig. Iggy got up. "I would have to choose...Roy" said Morton. Roy got up. "We got this Luddie" said Iggy. "You're a dumbass" said Roy. "Please follow me" said BoomBoom. All four followed. "Be careful." Said Lemmy on team Ludwig.

BoomBoom took them four to the basement and once they get there they see two tudes and two machine. "Why do you have this?" Said Iggy. "Please read the instructions" said BoomBoom. " **The task is no easy. Two will go into the tudes while the other two try to make a malfunction to get one out and the other one gased. If you don't do it before the time run out. Then both gases will go off and make the master. Good luck** " Ludwig read. Ludwig and Morton went in the tudes and BoomBoom had set it up and they were ready to go. "Iggy, it's gonna be fine. You got this" said Ludwig. "Yeah, I won't let you die" said Iggy bravely. "You better not Fuck up Roy" said Morton. "Fuck you, I'll at least try" said Roy. "Alright. Let the match. Begin!" Shouted the butler. Iggy and Roy quickly looked at the blueprints and Iggy immediately figured out how to do this. While Roy, is struggling with the blueprints and Iggy quickly moved the switched up, up, and down but it didn't work. "W-why isn't this working?!" Said Iggy struggling. Roy started to do what Iggy was doing but then accidentally got the switches right. "Umm...yeah. That wasn't so hard". "Iggy! Come on buddy" said Ludwig. "Way to go Roy" said Morton. Iggy quickly scanned through the blueprints again then realized the words and numbers are together. "Oh wait" said Iggy. Iggy switched the leavers and got the light on. "Ahah! Finally!" Shouted Iggy. "There you go. Way to go Iggy" said Ludwig. "Roy...he is catching up" said Morton worried. Iggy then sees the next step. There was a tide feld with cold water and ice and a screw at the bottom. "Ok. I guess I have to get the screw out...pff, simple" said Iggy. Roy doesn't see the next step. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Said Roy. Iggy plunged his hand down the tude and Roy saw what he was doing and copied. "Why can't I get this thing out?" Questioned Roy. Iggy unscrewed the screw and was on to the next step. They had 5 minutes left.

Roy is having a difficult time getting the screw out of the tude. But Iggy was on to the next step. "Hmm, alright where does this go?" Said Iggy searching. Iggy found the hole for the screw and once he puts it in it opened and wires where connected. "Oh yes, oh this is simple". Roy didn't know where the screw was. "You have to unscrew the fucking screw you dumbass" shouted Morton. "What screw I don't see a...oh that screw". Roy sees the screw and quickly unscrew it and get it out and quickly puts it in the hole and open the cover. "There is go" said Roy. "Wires hmm..." said Roy. "I'll put this here and this here and oh and this here" said Roy. Roy randomly puts the wire in the wrong hole. "Ok. So the blue on is on the first top. The yellow one is at bottom, second. And red is way last..." said Iggy. *ding* the machine starts the noise and a purple gas surrounds Morton. "Ah, shit". Morton was punching the glass to get out but before he could finished, he died. Ludwig quickly got out of the tude and saw the whole thing. "Oh my god...uhh, Iggy you did it! You saved me! Thank you!!!" Shouted Ludwig and hugs Iggy. "Oh it's was nothing" said Iggy. Roy slowly gets up and sees the gas in the tude. "I was...I...I'm sorry" said Roy quietly. "Oh no, Morton" said Ludwig. "He was trying so hard to survive" said Iggy. "You...son of a...b-bitch...*sniff*" said Roy quietly. "Oh Roy, I'm so sorry that you had to see this. He was like a true brother to you" said Ludwig. "Y-yeah but, you're still here" said Roy. As Roy said that he pushed ludwig a little and walking back up stairs. "This way gentlemen" said The butler. Both ludwig and Iggy went back up stairs to see the others.

 **5 minutes earlier**

Lemmy is worried sick as Iggy and Roy went to the basement 2 minutes ago. "I-it's ok Lemmy. Eventhing is gonna be completely fine" said Larry. "Heh, yeah right". "Wendy!" Both Wendy and Larry really knows what's gonna happen to both of Roy and Morton but they want to keep Lemmy safe and sane. "What is gonna happen to Iggy?" Worried Lemmy. Wendy came over to Lemmy and sat next to him and looked right at his eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to iggy. Or anyone else" said Wendy. "How do you know that?" Said Lemmy. "I have a secret power nobody knows Lemmy. I kinda know everything" said Wendy. Lemmy looked at Wendy in a weird way. "What are you..."Look! I think it's them!"" Said Larry interrupting.

 **Present**

Roy Walks in the living room alone. "Roy! Oh thank god. Where is everyone else?" Said Wendy. Roy didn't answer but Iggy, ludwig and the butler walked in after Roy. "IGGY!" Lemmy ran toward Iggy and hugged him as tight as he could. "LUGWIG"! Larry also ran towards Ludwig and hugged him. "Oh I thought you were died meat" said Larry still hugging him. "Heh well it wasn't easy just standing and watching" said Ludwig. "OH Iggy I've missed you so much. I thought something bad happened to you" said Lemmy still hugging Iggy. "Well, it wasn't easy looking at blueprints not knowing what to do and doing it" said Iggy hugging back. "I've missed you too Lemmy" said Iggy finally. Wendy started looking around. "Where's ludwig?" Everyone stayed quiet and Roy looked down and cleared his eyes as if he was about to cry. "Y-yeah where is he?" Said Larry letting go of Ludwig. Iggy let go of Lemmy and stepped back a little. "You see...only one could get out or both die if timer ran out. I won whiched means that..." Iggy stayed quiet. "He got gased in a tube" said Ludwig braking the silence. Every stayed quiet for a few minutes. Wendy finally says " w-why does this have to happen? What did we do wrong to deserve this?" Shouted Wendy. She sat down and when Larry was about to sit next to her to try to calm her down, she said that she needs to be alone and Larry backed away and left her alone. "I don't mean to interrupt but you left this in the basement" said BoomBoom. He then pulled out the weird alien looking structure. "Oh yeah and from Morton's death. We got this dumb, useless, peice of shit, structure" said Roy. "Oh stop Roy" Ludwig said as he picked up the structure and placed it on top of the fireplace in the middle of the living room. "Alright, there are supposed to be four. So, three more to go." Said Ludwig. Everyone one than looked at it and stayed quiet as they closed their eyes and pray for the lost of their brother and father. Once they opened their eyes, Wendy saw a little piece of paper on the side of the fireplace and read it out loud.

 ** _"Someone is this castle is a member of a secret society. The person will kill every single one of you until you get all the structures."_**

 ** _Love- W_**

"Oh my god!" Shouted Wendy. "One of us is in a secret society to kill us all?" Said Lemmy. Everyone started to be in a panic but then there was a * _bing bing*_ noise that sounded like a big bell. "Look! The clock" shouted Wendy. The time was 7:00 PM, 5 more hours till midnight.

 **That's it for this chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed this as I enjoyed making this. Don't forget to comment down on who is should kill next and what should it be? And comment down who is this mystery killer? Until next time guys. Bye! -GG**


	4. One bed One vote

**Hello. This is the next chapter. This one is has sex sense in it. So if you don't want to read it- then why are you reading this story? Also, to the comment on last chapter, thanks for the heads up and I'll try my best. Ok enough talking for now and let's continue with the killing, drama, and mystery!**

 _~previously at Escape the castle~_

An Evil scientist had built two tudes that will make a hideous monster. Months later, the koopalings father has died and so they have to collect themselves and fight through this madness of a castle. One of the koopalings have to go down the basement, where the scientist lad is, and use it to get the a structure that they can use to stop the evil that are within them. Ludwig and Morton have been voted randomly to go into the tubes and Iggy and Roy have to race against each other to save there team player from dying. With Roy in the lead, Iggy managed to get into the lead and save Ludwig. By saving Ludwig means Morton dies. Roy feels guilty over Morton's death. Back inside the castle. They but the structure on top of the fireplace and Wendy founded a little note next on the fireplace and tells them what is going to happen before midnight and what they must do to leave this place alive.

 **~weeks before the guests arrive~**

A male koopa troopa is in a room, sitting on a bed, wearing a leather strap. The room was bloody red and so was the beds covers. Around the room are sex toys and dildos all around. On the bed is the Koop troopa, a vibrator, a 6 inch long blue dildo, and a chained up blue smooth Mohock haired koopa wearing a blindfold with his mouth taped and legs wide open.

"Now, you're gonna feel a bit of pain then this goes in you"

"Mmm-mhm"

"And in we go-"

There was a knock on his door. The opened with a shadowy figure walking in. "What are you doing to this poor victim now?"

"Ah it's just you. I'm being sexual pain to this little blue haired faggot, it's what he deserves"

The shadowy figure looks closer at the painful victim. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Maybe, why?"

"...god damn it! Did you really take one of our future guests here?!"

"Yes?"

The shadowy figure then slaps the koopa troopa on the face really hard. "Ouch! What was that for?" Shouted the koopa. "Just finish up and get ready to go." The shadowy figure left the room and the koopa troop smiled as he continued what he was doing.

 **~present day~**

"So, one of us are trying to kill us all! Who is it?!" Said Luwig. Everyone is complaining here and there and I'm pretty sure you could hear them for miles if you went for a jog 10 miles away. When the argument died away. Larry then said, "guys, we have to keep on going or else we will all die on midnigh"

"Larry is right! We should completely complain who is what and who is not. We should move on and get the hell out of this hellhole!" Said Ludwig. As Ludwig finished, the maid brought a silver tray near them. "Oh god. It's her! AND SHE BROUGHT THE TREY!!" Shouted Wendy. Everyone screamed loud but quick. When the maid open the trey, they saw that it was only a note. Ludwig was the first to grab it. "It's a letter."

"To who?" Said Wendy.

"I don't know. But it has red roses and thorns all around the outside of the letter." Said Ludwig.

"Just tell us what it is all ready-" said Larry but then stopped by Ludwig.

"Fine, fine alright. Let's see".

 ** _"Dear sweet lovers, I wish you to come and join me in a spicy game of spin the bottle or maybe truth or dare ;). Two of you WILL come and join me. I will be awaiting for your arrival. Love~ your secret admirer."_**

"I don't get it. Why are we going to a sex dungeon for?" Said Wendy. Before anyone spoke, the butler came up with a little stack of paper waiting for them to write. "When ever you are ready" said Boom, Boom. "Oh come on! We just finished doing a challenge and now we are doing another one?! That makes no sense and it's not fair" shouted Roy. He then looks at Iggy and walks up to him in anger. "It's all your fault that he is died you pineapple head nerd!"

"At least I don't looks like a blind shrimp"

" oh That's it!" Roy grabs iggy's hair and pulls his hair up to make the rest of his body follow off the ground. Roy then makes a fist and right before he was about to strike, Lemmy comes and pulls Roy back. "Don't hurt him you bully!" Lemmy pulls back hard but Roy grabs his hair too. "Aww, your little boyfriend is here to save you. How about you two makeout." Roy strikes Lemmy into iggy's face and hit each other hard in the face."

"That is enough Roy. Stop" shouted Ludwig.

"No, it's his fault"

Ludwig grabs roys shell and pulls him back hard into the ground and puts one foot on him to make sure he doesnt get up. "I said stop"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop"

"Good." Ludwig let's go and heads towards Iggy and Lemmy. "You two ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Ludwig"

"No problem"

Ludwig head back in front and Iggy and Lemmy helps each other up. "It's time to vote" said the Butler ( _Boom Boom_ ).

After everyone's vote is in. The butler shook the hat and pulled a piece of paper out. "And the first guest is-"

"WAIT!" Shouted Iggy

"I...I volunteer." Everyone gasped."Iggy, No!" Said Lemmy. "I'm sorry Lemmy but if Roy is gonna stay mad at me then I'll have to make it right to him"

"But, but Iggy". "No, Lemmy. I have to do it"

"Alrighty then. The next one is gonna be-"

"Me" shouted Lemmy. "I'll go too." Everyone gasped at them both. But Roy stayed quiet and "Grr" at them. "Very well, both of you come with me". As they both walked, Iggy said "you're crazy"

"Have you met me?" Responded Lemmy.

As they went up, they both hold hands for maybe the last time. "They're both stupid" said Roy.

 **To be continued~**

 **Yes, yes I know. There wasn't a sex scene yet. But I promise that the next chapter will be out very soon. And it will not be a different episode. Don't forget to comment on your thought, I would love to hear them. I'll be right back and I'll see you later.**


	5. 1 bed, 1 death

**Hello guys, I'm sorry for last chapter. You guys are probably mad, upset or actually don't care about my fiction. It's fine either way. As always, review; comment what you want on the next chapter. This IS the last chapter for chapter 4 (I think)? But I'll see you at the bottom. Enjoy.**

 _We continue our night by Iggy and Lemmy heading to the room and everyone else looking back at them._

~ _continued~_

Both Iggy and Lemmy looked back at them one last time as they both don't know what will happen in that room. They both continued heading up and into the hallway where they both almost got killed by the maid. Both Lemmy and Iggy looked at each other as they head down to almost at the end of the hallway. The butler(boom boom), grabs a key and unlocks the room and let both Iggy and Lemmy into the room. "Good luck, lovers". Both Iggy and Lemmy looked back at the butler but he had already locked the door behind them and left. Both Iggy and Lemmy gasp as they looked around the dirty room, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

In the living room, Roy, Ludwig, Wendy, and Larry are being very quiet, never this quiet in their lives. "Ok guys, this is ridiculous, we are just standing here doing nothing and waiting until Iggy or Lemmy coming out of that stair case. Why are we not finding any clues, or actually grab some fucking food to eat, or look around the castle, I don't fucking know but come on guys!" Said Wendy braking the silence. "I'm sorry Wendy but we've all need a break about all of this. I mean, Roy and I have been through a lot, king dad is died and so is Morton. What are we going to tell to our kingdom? Who will steal mommy back now? GIVE ME ANSWERS WENDY!" Cried Ludwig. Wendy looked at Ludwig with tears in his eyes and Roy and Larry looking at him. Wendy looked back at him and started walking toward the library. "I-I have to go to the restroom, I'll be right back," said Roy. Ludwig finally brakes out and cries like he hasn't cried in days, "m-m-Morton, d...daddy, *sod* p-please come back *sod*." Larry walked up to Ludwig and sat down next to him, he puts his hand behind Ludwig's back as he doesn't have his shell on.

"L-Ludwig, it's ok, everything is going to be ok, I swear, I'm still here with you." Larry said patting Ludwig's shell soft and slow.

"Larry, y-you always make me have a smile on my face, you actually care what I feel." Larry blushed into Ludwig words. "Oh Ludwig I-"

Ludwig hushed Larry by grabbing Larry's face and kissing it. Larry was surprised at first, but grabbed Ludwig's face and kissed him back. Soon the kissing turned into making out and both layed on the long couch and started French kissing. Ludwig untied Larry's tie, Larry noticed, "Ludwig, w-what are you doing?"

"Returning the favor."

Ludwig started sucking(kissing?) Larry's neck and unbottoning his jacket and shirt until he was completely shirtless.

"Mmm...l-Ludwig please...it f-feels so g-good, please d-don't stop." Larry moaned and Ludwig stopped and started taking off his jacket and shirt. He lie Larry down and started licking and kissing his body. Larry with his hands up, enjoyed this but was also very worried if they were going to be caught.

Ludwig reached to Larry's pants and started to unbutton it, then he was taking of Larry's pants and underwear, revealing Larry's hard member. (Also, Larry, Ludwig, Iggy, and Lemmy don't wear shoes but Wendy and Roy do). Ludwig started sucking Larry's hard memeber. "Ahh, L-Ludwig", Larry shouted moans and blushed while Ludwig was sucking his cock. Ludwig then started to deep throat his member and drank his precum. After a while, Ludwig stopped and took off his own pants and undies, revealing his short hard memeber. "Ahh, I've always love your short dick," said Larry. "Hehe, I always enjoy you sucking it," said Ludwig. Both completely naked koopas come together and started making out again. Larry then started deep throating Ludwig's member. "Mmm, I was right," blushed Ludwig. Larry's blowjob was in the next level, Lemmy and him are wonderful blowers.

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore and started to cum into Larry's mouth. " _It's too much"_ thought Larry. Larry couldn't hold it anymore and opened his mouth releasing more cum into his face. "Ahhh, god damn Larry. You're so good, oh- are you ok?" Larry had a mouth full of Ludwig cum and swallowed it all. "Phew, that was a lot to handle" said Larry with a face full of Ludwig's seed. "Sorry about that, you should probably get cleaned up" said Ludwig.

"No, you clean me up," said Larry.

"Hehe, ok love"

Ludwig started licking Larry's face and eating his own seed. "Come on let's get dressed." Said Ludwig. "Wait, I haven't had a turn yet" said Larry. "Oh yeah hehe, sorry about that." Said Ludwig. Ludwig then started sucking Larry's memeber. Larry puts his hand on Ludwig's head and pushed down all the way. "Ahh, Luddy you're almost there," said Larry. Ludwig sucked faster and no moment later, Larry started to cum into Ludwig's mouth.

"Ahhh, f-fuck yeah" moaned Larry. Ludwig shallowed Larry's seed and kissed him. "Eww you smell like me!"

"Mmm, the taste of you is good."

"You're so weird, luddie."

"Haha, I love you, Larry."

"I love you too, Ludwig."

Both koopa's kissed and they kissed like nothing on earth can stop them. "Come on let's put our-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Larry was disturbing by a green haired koopa with glasses and was taller than the other koopa with rainbow hair and big eyes.

"Iggy?!" (Said Ludwig)

"Lemmy?!" (Said Larry)

Both Lemmy and Iggy were in the room that was bloody red and had sex toys everywhere. "What is this?" Said Lemmy. "I don't know but it's really gross," said Iggy.

"Iggy"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to die."

"Oh Lemmy. I promise I'll protect you"

"You will?"

"Yes babe, I promise"

The both of them hugged for awhile. "Look, a letter," said Lemmy. There was a white letter with red flowers and thorns all over it. Iggy picked it up and read it.

" ** _Dear lovers, you must be challenged with toys and vibrators. Follow the directions from me and you both will live. You have to use ALL these toys on the sex manikins, but some are hidden all around the room. There are 5 toys total and 1 vibrator, and that's just for you ;). I wish you two luck and enjoyment. Love - W."_**

"How the hell are we going to find all of the ...s-sex toys?" Said Lemmy nervously. Iggy looked around the room then started moving to places of the manikins. "W-what are you doing Iggy?" Questioned Lemmy. Iggy went in the closet to look around. "Heheh" Lemmy giggled as he sees Iggy in the closet.

"what's so funny? I'm trying to find the toys." Said Iggy.

"Iggy! A..are you coming out of the closet?!" Said Lemmy sarcastically.

"Come on Lemmy, this is serious, no time for games or jokes, this is the matter of life and death" said Iggy annoyed.

"I'm sorry Iggy, I was trying to lighten the mood a bit" said Lemmy in a shy voice.

"Huh, I'm sorry lem, I appreciate what you are doing but we need to get out of here, so we need to be focused on getting out of here. " Explain Iggy. "You're right Iggy. Right now, I'll be focused" said Lemmy with pride. "Thank you. Now let's find those toys" said Iggy.

Iggy and Lemmy looked around the room piece by piece. "Got one!" Shouted Iggy. Iggy puts one of the toys on top of the dresser. Lemmy checked under the chairs, "aha, found one!" Shouted Lemmy holding it into the air. He puts it next to the other one. Iggy found one blending into the wall, and Lemmy found 2 under the bed, and spots something odd.

"Hey Iggy, I found something odd!"

"Well, get it out and let's see it."

Lemmy pulls out a box with a red note. "Oh well, let's see what it says." Said Iggy picking up the red note.

 ** _"You found the hidden box, congrats! What are you waiting for? OPEN IT! I know you are DYING to know what's in it."_**

"That's it? So, let's open it!" Said Lemmy grabbing to box. "WHAT NO WAY! That thing could be a trap." Shouted Iggy.

"But it could be some clue or something very useful."

"No, No way!" Shouted Iggy.

"Please Iggy, I feel good about this one!" Begged Lemmy.

"Well, I promise to protect you, so I'll open it."

Iggy grabbed the box and sat it down on the red bed. "Please don't be deadly, please don't be deadly" Iggy said quietly.

There was a pink 6 inch, vibrater with a bottle of lube with it.

"...I'm fucking done with this kinky shit." Iggy dropped the box and walked way from it. Lemmy took a peek, and didn't know what it was, he grabbed it and told Iggy, "Iggy, what is this pink think? What does it do?"

"Well Lemmy, it's a...a vibrater, and a vibrated is like a dildo but...moves." Explained Iggy. "Then what is this bottle for? It looks sticky" said Lemmy.

"That's lube" said Iggy.

"What's lube?"

"Hehe, why don't you bend over and I'll show you" Iggy said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Heheh...nothing"

Lemmy looks at Iggy with a confused face. Lemmy hears a sound and jumps with spook.

"Eeek!"

"Hehe, sorry I was just seeing if this thing worked."

"Goodness Iggy, you scared me. There is already a lot already going on!" Shouted Lemmy.

"I said I was sorry," said Iggy, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Lemmy looks around the room and sees a box on the little table near the bed.

"Why didn't we see this earlier" said Iggy.

"Cause the Auther doesn't add enough effort into this story and is always in rushing."

"What?-"

"Come on, let's open it!" Lemmy grabbed the box from the table and placed it on the bed.

Iggy then opens up the box and inside was a black book. Iggy opened the book and looked throw the pages, it's was all blank but the front cover.

" **Write a name that you wish would hang somewhere and see what the future holds."**

Iggy looked at Lemmy. Then picked up a pen from the box and starts writing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm writing Roy's name."

"What! Why?"

"Because, since I was adopted, Roy has been treating you and I like crap! And now he is paying he price. Permanently."

"Iggy! We are not wishing a death wish on our brother!"

"You have any one else in mind?"

Lemmy thinks for a little. "No.."

"Ok then, Roy it is"

"But it's still wrong and dangerous. What if something bad happens to him?!"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. And if something bad does happen, then at lease you and I will still be together. We can control the whole castle when we get the hell out of this big ass castle."

Lemmy thinks for a minute then smirks.

"You're right Iggy. And I would like that very much. So...do what must be done."

"And what's right."

"Yeah..."

Iggy writes Roy's name on the page and the ink on the pen is bloody red. Iggy sets the book down and looks at Lemmy.

"Now, let's celebrate."

Iggy grabs Lemmy and carry's him to the bed and looks at him with his hand right beside Lemmy's face.

"W-what are you doing, Iggy?"

"I want this Lemmy. I want to do this before something bad happens or if something gets worse. Would you please let me do this?"

Lemmy gives Iggy and smile and lean up against iggy's face and gives Iggy and kiss on the lips.

"You only have to ask once, babe" said Lemmy.

Lemmy grabs iggy's shirt and pulled him next to him, lieing down. Lemmy then gets on top of Iggy and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wha-, wow that was amazing!" Said Iggy.

"I have a special set of skills. Mostly because I'm small." Said lemmy.

Lemmy takes off Iggy shirt and dropped it to the ground. He then, started licking Iggy's body. Iggy was blushing and can feel it stick and it felt good.

Lemmy reacted to the chest, he then started to lick and suck on Iggy's nipples.

" _Oh shit," thought Iggy, "_ this feels great."

Lemmy then stopped and went to kiss Iggy in the mouth. While making out with him, lemmy is unbuttoned Iggy's pants and trying to take it off. They stopped and lemmy went down to Iggy's waist and started to take off Iggy's pants. Once they were off, lemmy started playing with Iggy's bulge. Iggy blushes and holding back the moans. Lemmy finally takes off Iggy's underwear revealing Iggy's huge member. Lemmy blushes as he sees the nice view of Iggy's dick.

"What's wrong, you froze?" Questioned Iggy.

"Oh it's just that, I haven't seen this big. Usually they are average but yours is bigger than my toys."

"Oh well thanks...wait, you have sex toys?!"

"Oh yeah, I steal some from Larry."

"Wow, I'm surprised"

"That I have sex toys or that I've stole something from Larry?"

"Both!"

Lemmy then shook his head and grabbed Iggy cock and started to slowly stroking it. After a little while, lemmy started sucking on Iggy's member from top to middle. Iggy was blushing and biting his lip as he enjoyed what lemmy was doing to him. Lemmy then stopped to take a breath, there were lemmy's saliva connected to Iggy's dick to lemmy's mouth. Lemmy then took a deep breath and continued sucking, but this time he went from tip to bottom. Iggy couldn't hold it anymore and had to moan. Lemmy gaged, and he stopped sucking Iggy and had to take a breather.

"Phew, sorry It's too big for me," said lemmy.

"It's alright bro, I really enjoyed that," said Iggy blushing still.

"Hmm, give me that dildo over there."

Iggy grabbed the sex toy that lemmy said to grab. He hand it to Lemmy. Lemmy grab the toy and turned around and went onto a doggie style on the bed.

"I want you to fuck me"

Without any questions, Iggy quickly grabbed the lube, and rubbed some on lemmy's ass and hole. Iggy slowly sticked his large member into lemmy's hole. Iggy stopped when he reached the middle to not hurt lemmy. Iggy than slowly moved his hips front and back. Lemmy, was moaning softly.

"Faster," said lemmy, "faster!"

Iggy went faster, front and back, front and back. Lemmy was still moaning and holding the dildo.

"Slam me hard Iggy," said lemmy," I can take it."

Iggy started to fuck lemmy all the way. Trying to go fast and was enjoying every single hump. Lemmy was moaning like crazy. Lemmy then puts the dildo into his own mouth to stay quiet and to pretend to suck someone else's dick.

"Aaahhhh...s..shit," Iggy was moaning and felt something inside that wanted to come out.

"Yeah, Iggy...cum all over me," lemmy begged.

Iggy took out his member out of lemmy and stroke his cock faster, lemmy was doing that too.

"Ah... I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Shouted Iggy.

Soon after, Iggy came on lemmy's face and chest.

Lemmy was licking Iggy's cum on his body and mouth.

"Phew Iggy. That was a lot-"

Iggy than lay on lemmy and started sucking lemmy. Lemmy was surprised. Iggy grabbed the dildo lemmy had and stuck it up his own ass. Iggy feel with pleasure, started to deep throat lemmy's member. Lemmy is moaning softly, then with force, he came inside Iggy's mouth. Iggy's swallows lemmy's cum in his mouth.

Lemmy and Iggy both lie in bed, weak and tired with seed all over their mouths and body.

Iggy with the dildo still up his ass looks at lemmy. He then said "that was a blast."

Lemmy said, "yeah it really was. Thanks."

"No problem."

"You think that Larry or Ludwig would have a problem about this."

"Of what we did?"

"Yeah."

"Nah, I think that they don't really care what we do now."

"Yeah, with half of our family gone, who knows who will be next to die. We have to make it the best things last." Said lemmy.

"I totally agree. Speaking of our siblings. We should get cleaned up and head down stairs. We have been up here for quite sometime."

"Agreed."

Both lemmy and Iggy get up out of the red bed, cleaned themselves up, and got dressed. But before Iggy could open the door, lemmy stopped him.

"Listen Iggy, if something bad happens to either one of us. I would like to say that...I love you so much and I would not want anything happen to you."

"Oh lemmy, I love you too! And I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you too."

Iggy leaned down to kiss lemmy on the lips and opened the door to head down stairs.

As Iggy and lemmy where walking down stairs then something caught lemmy's and Iggy's eyes.

Iggy shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Iggy!"

"Lemmy!"

Ludwig and larry were naked and were naked.

"It's not what it looks like! Larry and I were just-"

"We were fucking. We were fucking hard!"

"LARRY!!"

Both Iggy and lemmy were confused and uncomfortable seeing what they were seeing.

"Can you both please just put on some clothes?" suggested Iggy.

"Yeah just give us a minute," said Larry, "we won't be long."

Both Iggy and lemmy were looking bad so they can change.

"Also, Iggy"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone about what you and lemmy just saw?" Said ludwig.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!"

After a short while, Ludwig and Larry were dressed and told Iggy and lemmy to turn around. Both Larry and Ludwig sat down but separate. Lemmy and Iggy were about to sit down next to them but Iggy asked, "did you guys fucked on the furniture?" Ludwig nodded and Iggy and lemmy sat on the stairs.

"So, what happened up there?" Asked Larry.

Both boys were silent and don't want to give away anything personal about the room.

Larry asked again, "well, what happened?"

Iggy said, "Well, we found a book that tells us to write a name down. I don't know what it does but I put down Roy's name."

"Wait! You wrote a name on a book?!" shouted Larry.

"Yeah, why are you getting upset?"

"Iggy! Don't you know what you just did? You pretty much killed Roy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you write a someone's name on a book, that person will die!"

"Where did you hear that from?" Questioned Iggy.

"I...I saw it on an anime that I watched"

"Hahaha. You watch anime?!" Laughed Ludwig.

"Yeah..."

"I watch anime" whispered lemmy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What! Who was that?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out!"

The four boys headed where the screaming was.

When they reached where the screaming was, they said Wendy near the door of the library.

"Wendy, what happened?!" shouted Ludwig.

Wendy was frozen.

"Wendy! Speak to me!"

"Where is Roy?!"

Wendy pointed at the library door.

Ludwig let go of Wendy and the four boys went to the library door. Ludwig then reached his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Roy..."

"Holy shit!"

On the library ceiling fan was Roy hanged on a rope, spinning by the machine as the blood from the noose dripped.

Everyone was horrified, and speechless. All they did was stand there and watch him spin.

 _"It was the book"_ every thought.

 **That's the end. Holy Jesus, you have no idea how long this took to re-read this whole thing and fix my mistakes and writing this was already hard. It took forever but it is finally done! The book is not over yet. And not just one but two sex scenes! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it. And it's rated M for a reason. Until next time I make a long chapter!**


	6. God’s plan

**_It was a nightmare that just won't end. Three koopas are dead and there is only five left. It is almost midnight and we aren't getting anymore. So really, we are all dead. Unless we find the koopa who is behind all of this or find the key out of here. But what are the chances of that...what are the chances of getting out of here..._**

"Iggy?...earth the Iggy!" Shouted Wendy from the other side of the couch. The rest of the koopalings are sitting at the couch in the living room. Iggy was spacing out with his head down.

"Oh sorry," Iggy said looking at Wendy, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh umm, nothing important."

"Well, if it's "nothing important" then why not tell us?"

"I just don't want to talk about it!"

"About what Iggy? You hiding something? Planning something?"

"N-no! I'm not the koopa behind all of this!"

"I sure hope you're not! Neither of you!" Wendy said looking at everyone.

Everything turned silent again. The clock make a tic Tok noice every second at the entrance hallway and can be heard in the distance. It didn't bother anyone.

Five minutes have passed and everyone is waiting for something...anything to happen. Wendy finally broke the silence.

"So...what happened In the room Iggy and lemmy?"

Iggy and lemmy quickly jumped a little and had their eyes wide open.

"Aaaahhhh...w-we were just f-finding some clues t-to solve a puzzle." Iggy said with a shaken voice.

"Y-ya! That's what we were doing! Nothing to do with sex or anything!" Lemmy said with a wide smile.

Wendy looks at them with a suspicious look.

"What puzzle were you two solving?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Oh just..a simple hid and seek puzzle. Trying to look for those dildo- **I MEAN..** Manikin arms." Iggy said with a big smile.

"Right.."

"W-what were you doing Wendy? When we were done, Ludwig and Larry..were...sitting and waiting for us but you and Roy were gone. Where were you?" Asked Iggy.

"If you must know, I was heading towards the restroom to get changed."

"Getting chance to what? You look the same to me" asked Larry.

"I'm a woman! And women change when they have to."

"Right.."

"...anyways," Wendy started explaining, "after using the bathroom. I spotted Roy heading towards the library with rope all the way across. He was already inside and I grabbed my purse and headed over there. When I finally got there, the door was locked. I've banged on the door a few times and called out Roy's name at the same time. I looked around to see what I can use to open the door. I then grabbed a Bobby-pin from my purse and I tried to lockpick my way inside the library. Once I finally unlocked the door. I heard a strange noice that sounded like something was being held from a rope. So once I opened the door. I saw...Roy's body hanging on the ceiling fan. I don't even how he got there. And I screamed once I saw him. And then you guys came and that's it."

It was quite for a few seconds

"I see" said Iggy, "sorry for asking."

Everyone was looking down. A few seconds later, the butler, boom boom, came threw a door and was holding a tray that was covered.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I've received a letter from the priest of this castle." The Butler left the tray down at the living room table in front of them and left.

"Great, there is a priest here too? How many people live here?!" Said larry.

Ludwig opened the covered and read what was on the white note out loud.

 **"Dear friends,**

 **It appears that the owners daughter is being controlled by the devil himself. I need your help to make a HOLY holy water in the basement and burn the devil out of her. Or else she will die. Please come with only two of you, that is all I need. Please hurry, she doesn't have much time.**

 **From, Anthony Green."**

"Looks like another vote we have to make" said Ludwig.

"Ah man! I don't want to do another one!" Shouted Larry, "how about we don't do it!"

"We have to or else we all die." Said Wendy to Larry.

"We have to call in the butler again"

Wendy calls the butler back.

"Yes Madame?"

"We are ready to vote" said Wendy in a low voice.

"Every well" and the butler leaves once again.

He came back with a box and white paper and a pencil. "Chose wisely" said the butler as we waits in the corner.

"Let's just pick our own names" said Wendy. Everyone nods and picks up a piece of white paper.

After everyone has finished writing their names on the paper. The butler puts it in the box and shakes the box. He opens it, choose one and opens that the name is. "Ludwig" said the butler. Ludwig gets up and stands next the butler. The butler shakes once more and picks one piece of paper. He opens it and saids the name that was written on it. "Larry" he said.

 _"Fuck"_ Larry thought to himself.

Larry stands up and stands next to Ludwig.

Once everyone said their goodbyes the butler tells them to follow him to the basement. Once arrived and the butler gone, Larry and Ludwig looks at each other once again.

"So, this is how it ends huh?" Said larry.

"That's not true! We will both make it out!" Shouted Ludwig.

"Ludwig look at me! I'm not as smart as you! I'm not even bigger than you! How am I going to make it out alive? You are very smart and very cute...so it's only fair for you to get out of this place in one piece."

"Larry don't talk like If you're nothing! You're not nothing."

"But I am! Everyone thinks that I'm but a not to be koopaling."

"Larry...you are the guy who kept me alive very these past years we've been together."

"What do you mean?"

Ludwig pulls his sleeves back showing the red marks all over his arm.

"Ludwig...you were cutting yourself?"

Ludwig nods. "I stopped because of you. I didn't felt sad sense we secretly started dating"

Larry and Ludwig started to get tears on their eyes.

"You are the one that should still be alive and getting the heck out of this place. Not me"

"L...Luddy. I didn't know"

"No one did. I didn't tell you because I thought it would be a turn off for you hehe"

Larry giggled a bit. "I can never stop loving you luddy"

"And I can't stop loving you lar...bear"

Both laughed for a bit and layed eyes again. Larry reaches for ludwigs face and bring him down for a kiss. A kiss that they both won't forget until the day they die.

"Come one, (sniff) let's get going" Larry said in tears.

Ludwig nod in tear. And they both started heading down to the basement.

Once they both got there, there was a bed of a sleeping girl and she was strapped down. The priest was found on the floor dead. But the body on top was a note. Ludwig picked it up.

" **Dear victims,**

 **No, the girl didn't kill this old defenseless old man, I did,** W **did. To know where I am, you must cur** e **this girl. You instructions for making the HOLY holy water is on the wall. You have 50 mi** n **utes, or else the girl will be released and she WILL kill you and you will be another one of Go** d **'s angles. After all, this is all Gods plan. The game will start once** y **ou start working the ingredients. Good luck.**

 **Love, W.**

Ludwig puts the note back and looks at the girl on the bed.

"Poor girl. Having to do all of the craziness"

Ludwig and Larry told a second looking around the place with their eyes.

"Ok, let's get over with it" said Larry.

Ludwig nods and started heading to the wall where the instructions were given.

"Ok, step one: 'put some water in the metal pot'"

After step one was said and done, the time had started going down.

"Oh god the time has started" said Larry.

"Just focus on the task" said Ludwig.

Larry turns around to the girl "uh luddy"

"Yeah"

"Look."

Ludwig turns with a terrifying face.

The girl that was sleeping had woken up and was starting moving a lot and was talking backwards.

"We got to hurry" said Larry looking back at the wall.

"Wait Larry"

"Yeah?"

"You try to make the girl go back to sleep, while I make the holy water"

"What? I'm not going near her!"

"Do you want to make the holy water instead?"

"You know what...I'm not good at chemistry"

Larry starts heading towards the crazy girl.

"That's what i thought" whispered Ludwig.

Larry slowly approaches the deviled girl and grabs her hand.

"Shhshhh, it's ok, it's ok"

Larry can feel her cold hand as she shakes intensely. Larry's fingers felt some strange marks on her arm. When Larry turn her arm a bit. He sees that the her was cutting her self. Larry looks back at Ludwig working at the chemistry station.

"You just want to feel loved right? That's what I wanted my whole life. Like if you want a wish to come true." Larry took a moment to breath.

"Have you ever made a wish? I make them all the time. I watch for the first star each night."

Will Ludwig is making the HOLY holy water, he is hearing what Larry is saying at the same time.

"'Star light, start bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight' I've always make the same wish. And I need it to come true. I really want it to. It would change my life. I don't want to be left with nothing, zero, give me, and my friend, some meaning. And make this suffuring worthwhile." Ludwig stopped and looked at Larry's and his words. The crazy girl started to slow down on her movement and calmed down just a bit.

"I've finished the drink!" Said Ludwig.

"Quickly we only have 60 seconds!" Said larry.

Ludwig took the drink, and ran to where Larry was. He almost tripped on the dead body when he was running over there. He forced the drink down the girls throat and moved back a bit. Nothing was happening.

"Why isn't it doing anything? Did you do the drink right?" Said larry confused.

"Yes! I never failed anything in my life!" Answered Ludwig.

Ludwig picked up the note from the dead body and re-reads it.

"Hmm. WAIT! Look at this larry"

"Hmm what's up?"

"Look at the note and how it's formed."

"Ok. I don't see what you're seeing."

"Do you see anything weird on the words?"

"No..."

"The whole note is in bold, but 5 word."

"Ok, and what are those two numbers?"

"W.E.N.D.Y"

"Wait a minute...that spells-"

But before Larry can finish, the timer has beeped and the crazy girl was released.

"What out luddy!"

But before Ludwig could move. The girl already tackled Ludwig to the ground. The girl was punching, slapping, and ripping Ludwigs face. Then she ripped Ludwigs shirt and opened up his stomach. Larry grabbed the Bible and hit her in the head with it a couple of times. Then Larry grabbed a glass cup and hit her on the head and glass were all over the girls head and face. The girl was dead.

Larry then moved her away from Ludwig and Larry was holding Ludwig's open stomach to try to make him breath at the least.

"L...L...Larry.."

"Come on luddy. Just hold on!" I'll stitch you back on or something."

"L.larry, it's...t-too late...stop...her" said Ludwig barely holding on.

"Not with out you Ludwig. Please. Just hold on."

"P...please larry. K-kill her...for...me"

"O-ok, I'll do it. For you baby. But please. I don't want to lose you Ludwig...I-I love you"

"I-I love you too..."

And with that...Ludwig is dead. Larry, finally letting go and with blood on his hands, cries for the lost of his brother and lover.

20 minutes later, Larry finally gets up, Wips tears from his eyes making his face a bit bloody because of his hands. He looks at Ludwigs dead corpse one last time. Larry picked Ludwigs body and puts him gently on the bed. Before leaving, Larry said his goodbyes and kiss the corpse of his past lover. Larry picks up the note and closed the door behind him. Larry goes up the stairs and before heads inside the house, he spotted a rope and a revolver on the ground. " _Roy kept his gun on the back of the car. And the rope was from shack, the blast of the car must of blasted the gun all the way over here"_ larry thought.

Larry turns back around and heads back the house.

"Its time." He said to himself, "time to take this bitch out"

 **That is the end of the chapter. Now we know who the killer is. But what will happen next? Who knows! But anyways, Merry Christmas guys. I'll see you next year! Later~Gg**


End file.
